


Galaxies.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: dan and phil
Genre: M/M, Sad nonsense once again, not sorry tho, sad warning, you get the gist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: Dan loves Phil.Phil loves Dan.Neither of them know yet.Will they be able to confess before it's too late?





	

His heart ached miserably when he reread the note Dan left on his pillow.

_"I love you, Phil. I always have._

_I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain._

_I know you don't feel the same way, I'm so sorry that I'm putting this pressure on you.._

_But I've been in love with you since that very first Skype call._

_I'm sorry I failed._

_I'm sorry I'm gay._

_I'm sorry I've ruined you._

_I'm sorry that I see fucking galaxies in your eyes and you can't find a single star in mine._

_I'm just.. sorry."_

 

Dan...

I love you, too. So, so much.

More than anything.

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Maybe it could have changed the way things played out.

You've caused me no such thing.

You've made my life _so_ much better.

You've done everything but fail.

You've made so many people happy, you've saved so many lives..

As well as mine.

I'm sorry I kept secrets from you.

I'm sorry I didn't notice when you changed.

I don't look for stars in your eyes. Because you are my star.

You light up my life like the sun, but brighter.

You're my world.

My stars.

My _Everything_.

I love you so much.

Don't apologize, Dan.

Because you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for.

 

He sighed and folded the paper back up, sticking it in his suit pocket.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?"

Phil was pulled out of his mind and back into the funeral by a voice cutting through the painful silence.

He stared at the closed coffin with wide, emotionless eyes.

He didn't raise his hand.

Because everything he wanted to say to Dan had already been said.


End file.
